


A Bit Domestic

by nan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Taako and Kravitz, cooking together.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	A Bit Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).




End file.
